pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Firred
is a Pokemon Trainer, and former Kanto/Johto and Hoenn Champion. He used to travel with Ash Ketchum is the Storrin Region, but when Team Aqua attacked Hoenn, he had to return. Ace is currently 16. Background Hoenn Ace was born in Littleroot Town in Hoenn. His father was the Petalburg Gym Leader, but Norman came, and his Pokemon accidently killed his father. When Ace turned ten, he was given a Torchic for his birthday, and twenty Pokeballs. He set out to conquer Hoenn and become the Champion. Ace arrived in Oldale Town, where his rival, the daughter of Professor Birch, Mary, challenged him to a battle. Her Mudkip was easily defeated, even though there was an obvious type advantage. Ace's Torchic evolved into a Combusken, after a outstanding flamethrower into the air. Ace then went on to a nearby beach, near Petalburg Woods. There, he went swimming and caught a Gyrarados terrorizing the swimmers there. He had two Pokemon at the time, where Mary had over 20. Ace went to Rustboro City, where Team Magma was fighting with Team Aqua, who were attacking civilizens. Ace joined Magma and destroyed Aqua's terrorist group with his two Pokemon. While in Rustboro, his Gyrarados made quick work with Roxanne, the Gym Leader. Roxanne saw that Ace had a special Pokeball he was working on, that caught a specific type, a Rock Pokemon. Roxanne offered to trade the Rockball for a Pikachu she was nursing. Ace accepted, and had a third addition to the team. Ace surfed over to Dewford Town, to defeat Brawly, where his Pikachu saw something shiny in the water. It dived for it, and evolved underwater. What he found was a Thunderstone, so he evolved. Ace caught a Swellow before the match. During the match with Brawly, his Combusken evolved into a Blaziken. Five badges later he still only had three Pokemon. When his Swellow saw his old pack, Ace released it. He was on his way to Mossdeep City, when Team Aqua attacked. After handily defeating them, they dropped a Masterball and a Beldum. Ace took the Beldum in, which quickly evolved into a Metang, then a Metagross. In Sootopolis City, Kyogre and Groundon were awoken. Ace, wanting to protect them, caught both, and stored them. Rayquaza arrived, bowing down to Ace and Ace caught him also, and stored him also. Juan gave him the badge for bravery, and Ace went to the Victory Road. At Victory Road, Ace found a released Salamence. Knowing one of the Elite Four is a dragon-tamer, he used his Raichu to weaken it, then catch it. It worked, and Salamence became a useful Pokemon. At the end of the Elite Four, Ace was ambushed by Team Aqua, only for a police force come and have a battle with them. Both sides had guns, but Ace's Salamence and Blaziken let out a giant flamethrower, which made most of the Team Aqua members flee. Ace escaped the battle and made it to the Elite Four. Ace blazed through the Elite Four, until Wallace, the champion. Wallace was down to his lst Pokemon, Whiscash, when he used Earthquake. Blaziken almost fainted, then his blaze kicked it. Using one swift sky uppercut, Blaziken won, and Ace became the new champion. He let Wallace still be champion, and returned home, finding out his mom bought him tikctes to Kanto. Ace gave all of his Pokemon to May to watch over them so he could start a new beginning in Kanto. Kanto In Kanto, Ace stayed in a hotel in Pallet Town. He went to Professor Oak to get his starter, and he chose Charmeleon. He gained a new rival, who started out with a Tyrogue. They both fought in the lab, and his new rival won. Prof. Oak did not blame him, because his rival, Brandon, is the son of one of the Elite Four, Bruno, a fighter. Ace headed out to the first gym, Viridian City, but it was closed. He went on to Viridian Forest and caught a Weedle. However, it refused to evolve. Ace kept it on his team for some time, but released it, in exchange for a wild Spearow. It was put in storage. In Pewter City, Ace challenged Brock, bt lost. After heavy training in Viridian Forest, his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and learned Metal Claw, which let him win the battle. He got his first gym badge in Kanto. Ace headed towards Mount Moon, and met Brandon. Brandon caught a Mankey and a Machop. Ace's Spearow took down his Tyrogue and the Machop, and his Mankey won against Spearow. Ace sent out Charmeleon, and after being badly beat up, he evolved. Charizard used his newly learned Wing Attack to defeat Brandon, and Brandon quickly ran away, vowing to defeat Ace again. In Mt. Moon, Ace caught a Clefairy, and used his new-found Moon Stone to make it evolve into a Clefable. At the end of the cave, Ace found out it wasn't meeting his expectations, and released it. Ending up in Cerulean City, he set off to defeat Misty, but was defeated five times, until he caught a Paras. He trained the Paras until it evolved, and learned Sunny Day and Solar Beam. Ace won the battle, and went off to heal his Pokemon, when he saw Team Rocket run by. They sent out three Machops to distract Ace, and sent out Spearow and Charizard, and Spearow evolved into a Fearow, and learned Fly and Drill Peck. Ace ran after Team Rocket and saved Bill, who gave him a Ticket to the S.S. Anne. Ace went to Vermillion City, and went aboard the S.S. Anne, where the Captain taugt his Parasect Cut, and was able to go to Vermillion Gym. In Saffron City, Ace caught a roaming Haunter and traded it away for a Lapras. The Lapras became a HM Carrier, and all of his moves were HMs, making him valuable. After defeating all 7 Gyms, Ace returned to Viridian City, and found out the Gym reopened. Ace challenged him, and won easily, and went off towards Indigo Plateu. He encountered a wild Snorlax, and caught it, finding it to be stronger than most of his other Pokemon. He went off towards Indigo Plateu, and made his Charizard learn Dragon Claw. Easily whizzing past the Elite Four, the champion turned out to be Brandon! Charizard fainted after fighting a Machamp, but Snorlax, even thought a type advantage, took out the last Pokemon, his Hitmonlee. Ace flew back home to Littleroot Town, and prepared to travel to Storrin, where Ash Ketchum, and World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer is. Storrin In Storrin he brought a combined team of his old, but strongest Pokemon. He had an open sixth position, so his Snorlax and Metagross constantly swicth out. The team is Raichu, Blaziken, Charizard, Gyrarados, Salamence, and Metagross/Snorlax. However, he released his Metagross later on. In Storrin he met Ash Ketchum, and challenged him to a battle. Ash had a Pikachu, Torterra, Snorlax, Swellow, Charizard, and a Buizel. Ash sent out Torterra, so Ace sent out Blaziken. Blaziken easily defeat Torterra, so Ash sent out his Swellow. Swellow fought hard and finally KOed Blaziken. Ace sent out his Salamence, who also got KOed, and he then sent out his Metagross. Metagross made Swellow faint, and Ash sent out a Charizard. Charizard knocked out Metagross, so Ace sent out his Gyrarados. Gyrarados was knocked out, even though a type advantage, so Ace went with his Charizard. The two Charizards battled it out, until Ace finally used Dragon Claw, and knocked out the other Charizard. Ash chose Buizel, who used Water Gun on Charizard, who quickly fainted. It all came down to Ace's Raichu versuses a Pikachu and a Buizel. Raichu used many Quick Attacks on Buizel, who got so confused, it passed out. Ash set out his Pikachu, and they both looked each other in the eye. Raichu used a powerful Thunder, while Pikachu used Iron Tail. Both attacks hit, and both were left very weak. Pikachu used another Iron Tail, but Raichu dodged, and used a DynamicPunch, which quickly won the match. After the match, Ash invited Ace to travel with him. They traveled alone until they met May and Max outside of Silverrod Town. Ace took an immediate liking to May, and quickly developed into a crush. They were both 13. Later, Team Blackout attacks the gang, and Ace saves May from a fatal flamethrower going their way. Ace and Ash team up and fight the other Team Blackout members, and succesfully win. Ace later asks May out on a date, which she happily accepts. The next day Ace and May have become a couple, and they head towards Luverne Town. Just as he is about to enter the Trainer Room, he gets a call from Professor Birch. He says that Team Aqua has invaded Petalburg City, and he has to go back to fight. He said good-bye to everyone, when May revealed she was going with him. He agreed with her decision, and told Max to stay behind. Back Home In the Great Hoenn War, all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, police, and strong trainers gathered around. They all agreed to go attack Sootopolis City, where Ace stored Kyogre. Ace got on his Salamence, and May got on his Fearow, and they used their Pokemon to attack Team Aqua's Pokemon. Pokemon is Ace's main Pokemon. }}